Tokyo Ravens: Natsume Back From The Dead
by MadOtakuKingWritingFanFic
Summary: Harutora and Natsume take their love to a whole new level - twist from the original story starts off from where Natsume wakes up in bed after her resurrection with Harutora over her. My first fanfiction story.


* * *

I parted my lips from hers separating our union from one another, leaving a small rope of saliva hanging in between us. Her eyes opened up glistening in the light filling with tears of joy, joy of seeing the face of her love Harutora looking back at her mirroring her feelings.

"How do you feel my love?" I reached for her face putting my hand right hand on her cheek.

"I… I feel alive." She reached her arms up pulling me back onto her.

I could feel her warmth flowing through me, her small nubile breasts pushing against me. I wrapped my arms around her without lying on top of her. I was afraid of crushing her fragile female body.

"I should apologize for lying to you about Hokuto, all I wanted was to be with you Harutora. Ever since we were young we had been close but when father told me that I could no longer see you I cried, I yearned to see you so I studied hard so I could create Hokuto!" She started to let tears flow down her cheeks.

I put my index finger to her sweet red lips motioning for her to stop talking which I then said, "You shouldn't worry your cute little head about that, I've already forgiven you my Natsume. I love you, Hokuto is a thing of the past, you are my future and I am yours. I am your familiar and it should be me who should be apologizing to you, I failed to protect you and let you die. So it's only right that that I bow down to you." I pulled myself off Natsume and kneeled down bowing my head next to her bed, "I am yours and shall be by your side for the rest of my life."

She had sat up during the time I was talking to her and shook her head. She struggled trying to move over to me falling off the bed, I caught her holding her strawberry smelling face to me licking her cheek and breathing in her ear making her shudder. She wrapped her arms around me and slid off the bed kneeling before me with her bangs in my face, she then looked up staring me in the eyes showing off her purple eyes. I looked down and saw her dress had slid down showing off her curves.

She was shaking struggling to say, "I-… its ok- for you to look. I mean, I love you Harutora!"

I moved my hands to her shoulders and held her from me, "And I love you with all my being." I moved in tilting my head to the left pressing my lips against hers French kissing her, feeling her tongue twisting around mine trading saliva, sweet, just like her.

"Stupid Tora." –She used the nickname she had given him as Hokuto- "Stay with me, be with me tonight."

The cool breeze from the open window blew through sweeping away our worries.

"Natsume… I accept and will treasure you this night." I moved around and picked her soft half-nude body up and laying her back on the bed.

"Harutora, take off my robe, I'm yours and you are mine." She closed her eyes and looked away her waiting for me to complete her request.

I reached over and grabbed the bundled up robe around her waist lifting up her soft small backside to get it past slipping it off and past her legs, discarding it. I then looked over her slender nude body taking in her beautiful curves and bumps. Discarding my own clothes I left them on the floor by the bed keeping my eyepatch on which I then climbed onto the soft bed. I bent over to her hips kissing each side and moving up to her bellybutton kissing it, continuing up her body kissing various areas reaching her lips skipping over them and to her forehead placing the last kiss.

She reached up with her hand and put it to my cheek moving it up to my eyepatch, "What a shame, hiding your beautifully coloured eye."

"Nothing I can't make do with. My punishment for my sins." I smiled at her and leaned in kissing her passionately grabbing her and rolling over making me the bottom and her the top lying on me flattening her chest against mine.

"This night shall mark the beginning of our relationship and eternal love…" Natsume whispered in my ear as she moved back and forth upon me.

"And shall it never end no matter what happens." I finished her sentence and kissed her as she moved rhythmically.

We continued until the night had ended and slept for the rest of it held in each other's arms keeping warm under the sheets.

* * *

I woke to the morning breeze and sunrise shining on my beautiful Natsume. I rolled over to her and played with her hair smelling her sweet scent mixed with mine, our bodies entangled.

"Good morning, stupid Natsume." I smiled at her putting my forehead to hers.

"Good morning, stupid Tora." She said smiling back.

She ran her fingers over my tough toned chest drawing a circle over his heart. I leaned forward to kiss her neck making her shiver with ecstasy leaving a hickey.

The phone began to buzz and I picked it up, "Harutora!"

I looked at Natsume and laughed hanging up the phone. We got out of bed, got dressed and went and had breakfast (which I cooked) and we went to the roof where i called the Raven Coat. I planned to fly to a place where Natsume and I could be together forever, safe. My Raven Coat had come to me and picked up Natsume. She had gotten used to walking again and was no longer as pale as she had been. I had one arm on her back and one under her legs.

I looked at my beautiful Natsume with love and said, "Let's go off my love, together."

She nodded her head and smiled. I kissed her and I jumped off the building and began to fly off into the sun with my Natsume in my arms.


End file.
